rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Flavio Goban
Flavio Goban is a former student of Haven Academy and the leader of Team FLAX, in which his partner was Gretal Lampsi. His weapon of choice is Widow Iris, a pair of Multi Purpose Grappling Gauntlets. He graduated fromm Haven 3 years before RWBY started and has been active around the City of Mistral since. He goes by the alias Midas while working. His personal emblem is a CD with a lightning bolt through the centre, and his work emblem is a handprint. Appearance Flavio is a rather tall young man with light blond hair kept short and messy, and pale green eyes. He is lithely built, with some muscle definition and good flexibility. A thin scar runs along his left collarbone from a sparring accident while he was still a member of Autolycus. Flavio wears a pale yellow, long sleeved shirt under a golden wide-necked, short tunic with elbow-length sleeves. The tunic is decorated with a wide labyrinthine meander pattern embroidered around the hems in black. Every ten inches around the meander pattern is his own personal emblem subtly added to the embroidery. He also wears dark grey stone wash jeans and black combat boots with bright yellow laces and soles. Finishing his outfit is a white sash belt with a single pouch, and a pair of sport style sunglasses with white frames and generic gold detailing on the arms. These sunglasses are modified with technology to provide him with access to nightvision through the lenses and are equipped with a small camera that record videos and pictures to his Scroll. While working around Mistral, Flavio wears a hooded black jacket with a bright yellow zip that is always closed and has the hood up. Emblazoned on the back of the jacket is his working symbol in the same bright yellow. This jacket is reversible, revealing a plain white jacket with no symbol on it, which he can easily flip around and leave undone with the hood down to confuse any pursuers. He also removes his sunglasses and hangs them from the neck of his tunic when doing this. Personality Flavio is an analytical and intelligent young man, good at making plans but acknowledges that sometimes adjusting them and making it up as you go is necessary. He is nosy and a touch paranoid, always wanting and often needing to know what others around him are doing. To go with his analytical mind is a low sense of empathy for others, though he has long since learnt how to pretend effectively, and he has no qualms with manipulating others into doing what he wants. He's opportunistic as well, often jumping on a chance to further his own goals even if it means adjusting a plan somewhere down the line. He is a quiet person, however, not liking to indulge in small talk, and his comments tend to be more on the snarky side of things. His humour is dark when he exercises it, though this isn't often as he isn't very good at showing his emotions. He is also not affectionate in the slightest, being a firm believer in tough luck rather than any sort of love, and praise from him is extremely rare. Powers and Abilities While a member of his parents gang, Autolycus, Flavio was trained in his mother's grapple-orientated fighting style alongside a slew of technological skills such as hacking by his father. He has since modified his mother's fighting style to suit him better, adopting more claw based attacks to complement his weapon. He redirects his enemy’s attacks with his arms or parries with a hardlight dagger, and occasionally dodges around them completely. Flavio often tries for grappling damage in close combat with humanoid opponents, clawing at them ferociously. He will use Widow Iris to manipulate and direct an enemy at range with the hardlight disc launcher and dust manipulation,but prefers to close the gap as soon as possible. He is minorly skilled in Aura-based techniques, namely the Aura Shield, and can utilise Dust effectively even without channeling it through his weapon. His natural intelligence and manipulative skills make him an apt leader of a Team, as he is adept at visualising a plan and convincing others to go along with it. A keen sense of spatial awareness helps him with this, and his own opportunistic personality grants him leeway in adapting plans on the fly. His Semblance's development has allowed Flavio to specialise in ambushes, often lying in wait for his enemies to come to him rather than attack them head on. Weapon Flavio uses Widow Iris, a pair of Multi Purpose Grappling Gauntlets, which he designed, created, and upgraded throughout the years himself. They take the form of a pair of fully enclosed, fluted, Gothic gauntlets with fully articulated individual fingers. The distal phalanges of each finger is two inches longer than Flavio's actual finger and sharpened into a stiletto blade. The palm of each gauntlet is held in place by magnets installed in the lining glove and completely detaches from the rest of the gauntlet. This allows the palm and underside of each finger to be used as a grappling device by launching it from the hand and retracting it with mono-filament wire housed along the underside of the forearm. A small pressure plate in the centre of each palm clenches the fist when it is pressed, digging the stiletto blades into whatever it is hooked around and pulling Flavio towards it. These pressure plates are deactivated when the palms of the gauntlets are attached to the lining glove. Dust is stored on the underside of the forearm in two thin tubes either side of the mono-filament wire housing used in the grappling function, for a total of four tubes on each gauntlet. The Dust is used through small ports at the top of each tube on the underside of the wrist, and Flavio stores Ice, Electricity, Fire and Force Dust^ in each gauntlet. On each gauntlet is a hardlight generator, powered by a separate, smaller container of Dust. The generator located on the back of his left hand creates discs in the palm of Flavio's hand to either be thrown or shot at high speeds. He can use Dust to coat these discs in elements for more powerful ranged attacks. The generator located on the top side of the right wrist creates a variety of small blades; Flavio has programmed it to create a twelve inch Arkansas toothpick, an eight inch Pugio, and a 17 inch Kris with 13 waves. On the underside of the left gauntlet brace, covering part of the mono-filament housing and Dust tubes, is a protective slot with a small display screen for Flavio's scroll to fit in, allowing him access to his Scroll even while his weapons are deployed. When Flavio is not using Widow Iris, the upper fingers retract to only cover the proximal phalanges, and the braces retract around the forearm, reducing to a thin strip of metal running up the underside of Flavio's arm. The Dust tubes, mono-filament housing, and hardlight generators are untouched, though due to the retraction the protective slot for his scroll is inaccessible in this form. The gauntlets base colour is gunmetal grey, with a golden trim and designs around each knuckle. The lining glove, visible only when Flavio is using the grappling function, is yellow. Semblance Flavio's semblance allows him to set glyphs around an area that record and replay its surroundings like a security camera through another glyph. He can set the recording glyph on a flat surface by line of sight up to 25 metres away, and it will stay active up to 100 metres away from Flavio. This allows him to set up a recording and move to a better hiding spot ahead of time. Moving too far away from the glyph will dispel it, however, along with any recordings it has taken regardless of whether Flavio has viewed them or not. Manually dispelling the recording glyph also dispels all recordings it has taken. The recording and viewing glyphs are not required to be created simultaneously; instead Flavio can focus on other matters while the glyph records and come back to it at a more suitable time. The recordings only show what happens in front of the recording glyph, which has a peripheral vision similar to a human eye, and can only record up to one hour of footage; attempting to record more will erase the oldest images first. He can control when it is recording, though, allowing him to skip recording long periods of time where nothing happens. He is also able to fast forward and rewind recordings, allowing him to replay a scene multiple times or skip over boring or unimportant events. While initially only able to record images, Flavio has practiced with his Semblance enough to be able to record sound, as well zoom in on images and recordings. At first all recording stopped when the viewing glyph was created, meaning he missed out on anything that happens between creating the viewing glyph and dismissing it, but he has recently learnt to 'live stream' between glyphs, allowing him to watch events in real time. Combining the recording glyph with Dust allows Flavio to see in different visions. Fire Dust records scenes in thermal vision, while Lightning Dust records scenes in night vision. The images shown in the viewing glyph are also viewable on electronic devices, meaning he can record a scene with his Scroll for a permanent copy of the image. The recording glyph takes the form of a series of yellow lines that do not connect but give the illusion of concentric circles, each line rotating in a different direction. The viewing glyph takes the form of a single yellow circle with three large dots on it that rotate around the image being viewed. The rotation speed and direction of the viewing glyph are dependent on play speed and whether playing a scene forward or rewinding the recording. Weaknesses Flavio does not have much in the way of high damage output, his weapon and fighting style being focused more around overwhelming an enemy with hundreds of smaller attacks. His preference for parrying or redirecting instead of dodging allows heavy hitting enemies to gain an advantage through stunning or staggering him. At range he can only rely on hardlight discs and dust output, which slows his rate of damage per second down considerably. Trivia *Flavio is an Italian name meaning "blond". *Flavio alludes to King Midas of Greek Mythology, who is known for the story of how he turned everything he touched to gold. These aspects are represented in Flavio's role as leader of his team, his alias name, the Greek styled tunic and meander patterns, and his hand-based weaponry and fighting style. *Gold is conductive of electricity and is often used in electronics, which lends itself to his hacking and skills with electrical and computer devices. *Widow Iris is the common name of the plant Hermodactylus Tuberosus. Hermodactylus means ‘fingers of Hermes’. *Force Dust is the cyan coloured Dust used to create barriers by Neo, Weiss and Amity Colloseum. It has also been speculated to be the Dust Weiss used to create the 'magic missiles' she used against the Giant Nevermore in Players and Pieces, as well as be the Dust that is used in hardlight generation to give the hardlight creations physical presence. Category:Property of SpiritedDreaming Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male Category:Not for Roleplaying Category:Human